thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Jr. (RTS)
Mitchell Jr. is a character appearing in The Walking Dead: Road to Safety as well a former playable character. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Mitchell Jr.'s life before or as the outbreak began Post-Apocalypse Here We Are Hero, Darius, Garret, Sandy and Mitchell Jr. head to the Homemart and as they approach a man named Jim appears. Jim asks the Hero's group that he and his group have been surviving in the Homemart by just a few days and asks if they can stay with the player's group, Garret asks Hero to decline and tell him to fuck off, but Darius asks to allow him. Allow Jim to stay in the group:.The group allows Jim to stay, however Jim orders his group to open fire and slits down Mitchell Jr.'s throat and a fight engages between the two groups, after killing many of Jim's men and hurt a few ones Garret blames you for Mitchell Jr.'s death Tell Jim to "Fuck off": Garret asks Jim to fuck off and Jim says it was a worth try and asks his group to open fire, a fight engages between the two groups and Hero's group kills many of Jim's men and hurt a few ones. after the fight a wounded Jim drags from the floor and asks the Player to forgive him and that he will leave, Darius asks Hero to forgive him and says that everyone commites mistakes, Garret asks to finish him once for all, depending on if Mitchell Jr. gets killed or not two different scenarios will play Mitchell Jr. is dead: Hero Player will either forgive him or not, however Jim calls the rest of his men (the wounded ones) and another fight engages, but Jim manages to escape, however succesfully Sandy shoots him and kills him, later the group enters and takes the generator, and manages to come back to Woodbury Mitchell Jr. is alive: Mitchell Jr. kills Jim's men and enters to take the generator, however Garret says he can't be trusted and Sandy asks to kill him, Garret and Darius to force him to leave the group and Hero chooses the last option and Sandy claims that if he tries to follow them she will kill him. Mitchell leaves As the remaining group heads to Woodbury they get a Walkie-Talkie call from Dr. Stevens saying that there are problems with some new people Death (Determinant) Killed By: *Jim (Determinant) ''''If Hero Player allows Jim to join the group, he will slit Mitchell Jr.'s throat down, and order his group to attack In-Game's Decision Player must choice if allows Jim to join the team or tell him to fuck off, this determinating Mitchell's fate: Allow Jim to stay in the group (Dead) Jim will slit down Mitchell Jr.s throat and is never seen again in the game. Tell Jim to fuck off (Unknown) If player tells Jim to fuck off, Mitchell won't die, if you allow Mitchell to stay in the group he will flee in fear arriving at Woodbury, if banished from Woodbury he isn't seen again Trivia *Mitchell Jr. is the first determinant character to die **Mitchell Jr. is also the first character to wear a determinant status *Mitchell Jr. is the only character who can be played only if saved **Ironically,Mitchell will still increasing his persona if levels up despite Mitchell either leaves the group or flees in fear Category:RTS Characters Category:Determinant